


Inhale

by momorikos (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/momorikos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a single step in the right direction, she could end everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale

The words hang stagnant and bittersweet in the inches between their lips. From this close, Mikasa can taste the tang of disinfectant and the standard issues soap everyone uses in the showers. She exhales and blinks slowly as she watches Levi's lips twitch downwards in a deeper frown as her breath fans out over his flushed skin. She could drive her fist into his chin or shove him into the cracked wall behind them.

She could step back, rub the taste of him from her tongue, and ignore what he has breathed against her lips. With a single step in the right direction, she could end everything; for she can tell, from the loose curl of his fingers along her elbows, that keeping her rooted to the spot—keeping her with him—has not been his intention. Regardless, something bitter and ugly catches in her throat. She can feel it throbbing, too heavy close and too close to her rabbit-fast pulse.

"I will not say it," she hisses and breaks his hold on her elbows, but she cups his face in her calloused palms and digs her blunt nails into the scarred flesh along his jaw. She closes the last breath between them and snarls against his flushed, parted mouth, "you should not need me to." She steps back. Levi blinks at her lazily and the frown curling along the edge of his mouth is less pronounced than before.

Mikasa does not wipe the taste of him from her lips when she walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> quick rivamika i wrote on tumblr  
> shrugs  
> idk man i just really like this ship and felt like i should write something for it


End file.
